IWF Thursday Night SmackDown (February 17, 2000)
The February 17, 2000 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the IWF's Smackdown brand, which took place on February 15, 2000 at the Selland Arena in Fresno, California. Results ; ; *Kane (w/ Paul Bearer) defeated IWF World Champion Triple K (w/ Kaila Matteson) via disqualification in a IWF Championship Match at around the 3-minute mark when The New Age Outlaws & X-Pac interfered after Kane hit a clothesline off the top and called for the chokeslam. :*After the contest, Kane was quadruple-teamed by DX before X-Pac assaulted Paul Bearer into the backstage area. :*Moments later, Kane revived himself and followed DX and Bearer into the street. :*Bearer was then stuffed into the luggage compartment of the DX Express, with Kane being thrown in as well after being beaten down by DX. :*Moments later, the bus drove off with Kane & Bearer still stuck inside. *Chyna defeated IWF European Champion Kurt Angle via disqualification in a non-title match at 2:11 after Angle hit Chyna in the face with the title belt on the floor. :*Prior to the bout, Angle cut an in-ring promo saying he heard millions of children went to bed crying on Monday after he was assaulted on Raw. :*After the match, Chris Jericho attempted to make the save for Chyna as Angle prepared to hit her a second time with the belt but sustained the Olympic Slam. :*Moments later, Chyna hit a low blow on Angle to send him to the floor. *Tazz defeated Gangrel via submission with the Tazzmission at 1:38. *Cactus Jack fought X-Pac to a no contest in a hardcore match at around the 5-minute mark when Cactus was lured outside the arena by X-Pac, beaten down by all four members of DX, and thrown into the luggage compartment of the DX Express. :*The bus then drove off. :*Prior to the contest, X-Pac sent Tori backstage. *Dean Malenko & Perry Saturn defeated Too Cool at 5:00 when Malenko defeated Scotty 2 Hotty after Eddie Guerrero, with one arm in a sling, interfered and hit Scotty with a wrench. :*After the bout, Rikishi, still selling an injured ankle, attempted to make the save but was eventually assaulted by Guerrero's wrench. :*Moments later, Saturn trapped Rikishi's ankle in a steel chair, with he and Malenko then slamming the steel steps onto it until officials swarmed the ring. :*Rikishi was then loaded onto a stretcher and taken by ambulance out of the arena. *Eddie Guerrero defeated Rikishi via forfeit when Guerrero returned to the ring following the previous match and demanded the ring announcer to declare him the winner since Rikishi was too injured to compete. *Edge & Christian defeated Albert & The Big Boss Man at 4:10 when Christian defeated Albert with a sunset flip after Edge hit a missile dropkick. :*After the bout, Bossman & Albert further attacked their opponents, with Bossman eventually using his nightstick as a weapon. *Mark Henry defeated Crash Holly & Hardcore Holly in a No DQ handicap match at 1:34 by pinning Crash after Mae Young led The Acolytes to the ring, with Hardcore being thrown to the floor and Bradshaw hitting a powerbomb on Crash. *The Rock & The Big Show fought IWF Tag Team Champions Billy Gunn & The Road Dogg to a no contest in a IWF World Tag Team Championship Match at around the 4-minute mark when the Big Show finally appeared and helped the champions triple team Rock, eventually dragging him outside the arena where DX was laying in wait. :*Rock was then thrown into the DX Express but escaped moments later, as DX drove off, and broke a 2x4 across the Big Show's back as the show came to a close . Other Segments *Featured an opening segment in which all members of DX walked off the DX Express (the debut of the bus) and came to the ring, with the New Age Outlaws cutting a promo on facing the Dudley Boyz, X-Pac cutting a promo on facing Kane, and Triple K cutting a promo on facing Cactus Jack at No Way Out. :*As a way to amend problems between himself and X-Pac, Triple K offered to face Kane later in the show. :*X-Pac then said he would only be impressed if the world title was on the line, with Triple K then agreeing. :*X-Pac then said he would face Cactus Jack later in the show, with Triple K then showing a clip of Cactus knocking over an injured Tori on Raw and saying he would only be impressed if X-Pac faced Cactus in a falls count anywhere contest later in the show. :*X-Pac agreed to the stipulation. :*Triple K then said that the Outlaws would defend the titles later in the night against the Rock & the Big Show. *Included a backstage segment in which Hardcore Holly and Mark Henry had an altercation after Holly made comments about Mae Young, with Henry then being attacked and double teamed by Hardcore & Crash Holly. :*Later in the show, Henry had the APA look after Mae. Commentators *Jerry Lawler *Michael Cole Ring Announcer *Tony Chimel Image Gallery February 17, 2000 Smackdown.00001.jpg February 17, 2000 Smackdown.00002.jpg February 17, 2000 Smackdown.00003.jpg February 17, 2000 Smackdown.00004.jpg February 17, 2000 Smackdown.00005.jpg February 17, 2000 Smackdown.00006.jpg February 17, 2000 Smackdown.00007.jpg February 17, 2000 Smackdown.00008.jpg February 17, 2000 Smackdown.00009.jpg February 17, 2000 Smackdown.00010.jpg February 17, 2000 Smackdown.00011.jpg February 17, 2000 Smackdown.00012.jpg February 17, 2000 Smackdown.00013.jpg February 17, 2000 Smackdown.00014.jpg February 17, 2000 Smackdown.00015.jpg February 17, 2000 Smackdown.00016.jpg February 17, 2000 Smackdown.00017.jpg February 17, 2000 Smackdown.00018.jpg February 17, 2000 Smackdown.00019.jpg February 17, 2000 Smackdown.00020.jpg External links